


Может, ты хочешь выпить?

by Argo (I_will_say_oh)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Philosophy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_will_say_oh/pseuds/Argo
Summary: - Бэтмен?! Как же ты всегда бесшумно появляешься, - проворчал он, оборачиваясь.Однако, уж кого, а Бэтмена он был рад видеть сейчас, как никого другого. Его поддержка всегда ободряла, он был героем и надеждой всех горожан, и особенно он был героем для самого Гордона.
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne





	Может, ты хочешь выпить?

**Author's Note:**

> Есть пара отсылок к некоторым моментам в Нулевом году и Batman: telltale
> 
> Приятного чтения!:3

Гордон вновь прочистил горло, нервничая перед выступлением. Журналисты и просто неравнодушные готемцы ждали его там, перед сценой, а он стоял тут, за колонной, слушая, как мэр льет им в уши что-то про очищение города от преступности. Этот очередной прирожденный политик понятия не имел, с чем приходится каждый день сталкиваться на улицах его ребятам ради поддержания хотя бы мало-мальского порядка. Гордон чувствовал, что его одного не хватит, люди порвут его, если он скажет что-то не то. Если будет говорить им всю правду - тем более. После слов мэра им конечно же захочется подтверждений, а это, черт возьми, не просто - бороться с преступностью здесь. Бороться с преступностью в Готэме, где, казалось, само это слово было синонимом названия. 

Трясущимися пальцами он вытряхнул сигарету и закурил, пытаясь успокоиться. Речь выходила нескладной и он решил импровизировать. Он выступал не в первый раз и, если не учитывать, что начальство всегда находило недостатки, требование он выполнял, и от него отставали. Все же, он был полицейским, а не оратором, и главное было то, что со своим главным делом он справлялся хорошо. 

\- Что бы ты ни сказал, уверен, они поверят тебе, - раздалось за спиной, и Гордон чуть не выронил едва заженную сигарету, подпрыгнув от неожиданности и чертыхнувшись. 

\- Бэтмен?! Как же ты всегда бесшумно появляешься, - проворчал он, оборачиваясь. 

Однако, уж кого, а Бэтмена он был рад видеть сейчас, как никого другого. Его поддержка всегда ободряла, он был героем и надеждой всех горожан, и особенно он был героем для самого Гордона. 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? 

\- Ты мне не рад? Пришел поддержать тебя, ты нужен этим людям, и я подумал... 

\- Что ты нужен мне, - закончил за него комиссар, улыбнувшись. - Я рад, что ты здесь, Бэтмен, спасибо. Я правда ценю это. 

Бэтмен промолчал, но Гордону показалось, что что-то сверкнуло за его линзами в маске. 

\- Я пригляжу за тобой, иди, - сказал он, конечно же, по-своему расценив дрожь в голосе, с которой была произнесена первая фраза. Конечно же. Он пришел проследить, чтобы не было нападений. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал Джим самому себе, поворачиваясь к сцене. - Дадим этим людям еще один чертов повод надеяться на новый день. 

\- Ты дал им надежду, - сказал Бэтмен, когда Гордон завершил свою речь и ушел за двери, скрываясь от камер. 

Джим устало выдохнул. 

\- Ты правда так считаешь? - он взглянул на Бэтмена, с легкой улыбкой глядящего на него, и сдался. - Надеюсь, ты прав. Спустя столько времени, мы наконец-то поймали этих ублюдков, и мои люди заслужили отдых. Об этом я сейчас больше всего забочусь. 

\- Я слышал твою речь, ты нужен этим людям, они верят в тебя, Гордон. И я верю. 

\- Это многое значит для меня, - только и смог выговорить Джим, польщенный этими словами. 

Он неосознанно поднял руку к груди, где вдруг забилось чаще сердце. Бэтмен редко появлялся днем, обычно скрываясь во мраке, действуя скрытно, из тени, и нагоняя ужас на бандитов. Но сейчас он был здесь, не заботясь, что его увидят папарации. Он пришел, чтобы поддержать его в ответсвенный момент и защитить всех, кто присутствовал, от возможного нападения. Хоть очередная преступная банда была арестована, по-прежнему нельзя было расслабляться, зло таилось иногда там, где не ожидаешь. И пусть в этот раз угрозы удалось избежать, Джим надеялся, что Бэтмен все же пришел не только по этой второй причине. 

\- Ты не останешься еще ненадолго? - выпалил Гордон прежде, чем сумел это осознать. 

Бэтмен, уже собиравшийся исчезнуть так же незаметно, как и появился, застыл, опуская бэт-коготь. 

\- Я еще для чего-то нужен, комиссар? - поинтересовался он, и Гордон смутился. 

Не было ни одной причины, по которой нужно было еще присутствие Бэтмена, разве что... 

\- Нет, но, может, - Гордон усиленно заставил себя собраться с мыслями. Он вдруг почувствовал такое волнение, которое не ощущал даже перед микрофоном пару минут назад. Для храбрости он несколько раз сжал кулаки. - Может быть, ты хочешь выпить? Со мной. 

Бэтмен смотрел на него в замешательстве несколько секунд, а после вновь направил коготь в сторону потолка, где он мог бы с легкостью незаметно выйти из здания. 

\- Конечно, встретимся снаружи.

Еле пробившись через коллег и журналистов, делая вид, что спешит по важным рабочим делам, Джим наконец-то вышел из здания в пустой переулок. 

\- Хотел бы я иногда уметь так же незаметно уходить от собеседников, - вздохнул он, оглядываясь и ища глазами Бэтмена. 

Он не сомневался, что тот был рядом, пусть уровень маскировки последнего по-прежнему был на высоте. 

\- Могу научить тебя, как-нибудь, - усмехнулся Бэтмен, выходя к нему. - Ну так что, где бы ты хотел выпить? 

Гордон прикурил, прежде чем ответить. Рядом с Бэтменом он чувствовал неясное волнение, хоть они и были давно знакомы как друзья и как напарники. Но Гордон никогда не видел его лица и ему казалось, что перед ним - само живое олицетворение Готэма. Темное и загадочное. И сам факт, что он решился пригласить его выпить, как простого коллегу, не вязался в голове, заставляя лишь усмехнуться нелепости ситуации. 

\- Если пойдем по этой улице, скоро выйдем к неплохому местечку, надеюсь, они не сильно удивятся компании вроде нашей. 

Идти рядом с Бэтменом было так же необычно, как и вести с ним непринужденную беседу. Но на счастье Гордона, тот был немногословен. Джим и не знал бы, если честно, что сказать. Его ладони дрожали от волнения, и он убрал их в карманы пальто. 

Бар был не то что бы далеко, но Бэтмен, кажется, раскусил нарастающую неловкость. Хотя, возможно, он вовсе ее не чувствовал, и все было у Джима в голове. 

\- Почему ты решил стать полицейским? - вдруг нарушил тишину вопрос, и Гордон слегка сбил шаг, задумавшись. 

Он бросил взгляд на Бэтмена, непринужденно продолжавшего смотреть перед собой, и через карман сжал подкладку пальто. 

\- Мой отец был прокурором, - Гордон слегка прочистил горло, чтобы голос не звучал так внезапно хрипло, - но хоть у меня был пример с детства, желание самому приносить пользу и защищать невинных пришло после службы в армии... 

\- Почему именно Готэм? - задал следующий вопрос Бэтмен, останавливаясь. 

Гордон остановился вместе с ним, они стояли теперь друг напротив друга и смотрели, каждый чего-то ожидая. 

Джиму было много чего сказать на эту тему. Он считал Готэм особенным городом, который, словно живой организм, бросал вызов каждому обитателю. "Смотри на меня", - говорит он, возвышаясь над головой и играя отблесками на окнах, - "кто ты такой и сможешь ли ты со мной справиться?"  
Многие за это и не покидали его, как бы ни было страшно. Бросая в жителей всего себя, Готэм позволял им расти над собой, становиться кем-то, кого можно было бы уважать, тем более, если они смогли пройти через все его испытания. Но Джим не мог всего этого сказать, дыхание вдруг перехватило, когда он вновь столкнулся взглядом с олицетворением этого города. Гордон не видел глаз, но был уверен, что они всегда смотрят на него. 

\- А почему ты стал Бэтменом? - вместо ответа спросил он, но тот, кажется, и так все понял. 

Он легко улыбнулся, заставляя Гордона поджать губы и отвести взгляд. 

\- Ты знаешь, что этот город несовершенен, - сказал он, - но я люблю его. Я и сам не знаю, за что, но... этот город, как живой, понимаешь? 

\- Понимаю, - прошептал Гордон, не поднимая глаз и скрестив руки на груди. 

\- Он бросает мне вызов каждый день, и все, что я могу сделать в ответ на его внимание, это помочь ему. Помочь горожанам очистить его от новых язв, от преступлений, словно с вирусом расползающихся по его венам... И я надеюсь, что город... что люди ценят это. 

\- Ты для них герой, - сказал Гордон. - И особенно для меня. 

Наконец он поднял взгляд и, пытаясь унять волнение в груди, вновь посмотрел на лицо, на половину скрытое под маской, но словно уже неотделимое от нее. Бэтмен молчал, глядя в ответ, и Джим решился. 

\- Если честно, - говорить становилось труднее, он несколько раз откашлялся, прогоняя ком, - из всех, кого я встречал, ты больше всех достоин восхищения. Нам не так часто удается поговорить, прости, что мы делаем это в таком месте... 

Гордон огляделся. Узкая улочка была по-прежнему безлюдной, несколько фонарей погасли, нагоняя больше теней. Самому ему было здесь не очень уютно, но Бэтмен, кажется, наоборот чувствовал себя здесь в своей стихии. 

\- Мне кажется, - продолжил Джим, с трудом взяв себя в руки, - я еще не встречал человека, который бы значил... больше, чем ты. 

\- Уверен, это не так, - после легкой паузы ответил Бэтмен, делая шаг навстречу. 

По его тону было сложно понять, как он отнесся к этому внезапному признанию. Джим, сам только что осознав, что наговорил, почувствовал, что краснеет. Черт, от усталости за все эти дни, он совсем потерял над собой контроль. Он зажмурился, надеясь, что Бэтмен просто воспользуется этим и исчезнет, как всегда это делал. Но когда он несмело открыл глаза, Бэтмен все еще был здесь. 

\- Я обычный человек, комиссар, и не уверен, что заслужил эти слова, - сказал он, подходя еще на шаг и заставляя Гордона, как ведомого партнера в танце, идти в том же направлении, пока не почувствовал легкий холод, исходящий от кирпичной стены за спиной. - Но я тебе верю. 

Краска резко бросилась в уши и грудь, заставляя сердце биться о ребра, когда это и правда произошло. Губы Бэтмена, теплые и мягкие прикоснулись к его, и Гордон, чтобы не задохнуться от внезапных чувств, приоткрыл их, хватая воздух. 

Бэтмен поступил как всегда предусмотрительно, прежде оттеснив его к стене, ведь, не будь этой опоры, Гордон наверняка бы не удержался на ногах. Не думая о том, какой слой грязи мог покрывать кирпичи, он отвечал на поцелуй, схватившись за плащ Бэтмена. 

Но даже несмотря на опору, было тяжело. Голова закружилась, а сердце забилось так часто, что Гордону пришлось легонько оттолкнуть Бэтмена, разрывая поцелуй, чтобы немного прийти в себя. Бэтмен отстранился, и теперь они стояли, едва касаясь лбами, пока Джим пытался отдышаться. 

\- Ты в порядке? - тихо поинтересовался Бэтмен. - Кажется, мы уже довольно близко к бару, все еще хочешь выпить? 

\- Я думал, ты скажешь это первым, но... к черту выпивку, - улыбнулся в ответ Гордон. - Я бы сейчас не отказался пойти домой. 

Бэтмен приоткрыл рот, не зная, как трактовать эти слова, но Джим не дал ему сделать преждевременных выводов, положив ладонь ему на грудь, где красовалась большая летучая мышь. 

\- Если ты, конечно, не против оказаться в обычной квартире, вместо твоей пещеры или где ты там живешь, летучая мышь.

\- Иди, - сказал ему Бэтмен за углом, в нескольких метрах от дома, - я... не люблю двери, зайду через твое окно. 

\- Поверь, я уже догадался, - ответил ему Джим с улыбкой. 

Но Бэтмен уже скрылся, и Гордон, постояв мгновение на улице в очередной безрезультатной попытке отследить его траекторию, покачав головой, направился ко входу один. 

\- Бэтмен? - Джим окликнул в пустоту квартиры, запирая за собой дверь. 

В ответ ему была тишина, и в груди на мгновение поселилась тревога. До того, что произошло там, в двух шагах от бара, он еще был не против, если Бэтмен исчезнет, но сейчас он бы все отдал за то, чтобы этого не произошло. Однако, ему и не пришлось бы, поскольку характерный шум открываемого окна в спальне, выдал присутствие гостя. 

\- Мне стоит поставить замки получше? - нервно усмехнулся он. - А то я всерьез начинаю переживать, что кто угодно сможет сюда проникнуть. 

\- Не переживай, - ответил Бэтмен, закрывая за собой окно, - с замками все в порядке, просто я не "кто угодно". 

\- Тогда ладно. Я рад, что ты согласился прийти. Я все время боюсь, что как только я отвернусь, ты исчезнешь, даже когда будешь нужен мне. 

\- Но сейчас я здесь, комиссар, - Бэтмен шагнул к нему в темноте, его голос звучал мягко и низко, приподнимая все волоски на шее и руках. 

\- Пожалуйста, зови меня Джим, - Гордон сглотнул, чувствуя, как галстук, который он завязал еще утром, теперь душит его. 

\- Хорошо, - согласился Бэтмен, делая еще шаг. - Я здесь и я не уйду, пока ты не попросишь, Джим. 

\- Мне не придется, - шепнул Джим, тут же прикусывая себя за язык. То, к чему вел этот день, посеяло в нем легкую панику и заставляло голову плохо работать. Бэтмен стоял перед ним в темноте и его линзы поблескивали, улавливая мельчайший свет. - Но ты побудь еще немного, - попросил он, - не против, я приму душ? Трое суток в участке... 

\- Это твоя квартира, - ответил Бэтмен. 

Скрывшись в душе, Гордон почувствовал себя немного свободнее. Он наконец скинул с себя всю одежду, радуясь, что когда-то научился пользоваться стиральной машинкой и, подкопив, приобрел себе такую. Встреча с Бэтменом сегодня и то, что его чувства оказались взаимны, взбодрило его, но окончательно вновь ощутить себя человеком ему помогли только горячие струи, льющиеся с потолка. Джим и не догадывался, как был вымотан за эти дни, по привычке не замечая собственного состояния. Его силы и нервы работали на пределе, но сейчас душ наконец смывал с него всю усталость, а в груди поднималось трепетное чувтво при мысли о госте, ждущего в комнате. 

Когда Гордон вышел, Бэтмен правда все еще был там, и это позволило окончательно расслабиться. Он все так же стоял в темноте, словно дорожка света из коридора, на которой замер Джим, могла его вспугнуть. Джим поправил халат, который накинул после ванны и смущенно улыбнулся. 

\- Почему ты боишься выйти на свет? - все же поинтересовался он. 

\- Не хочу, чтобы ты видел меня без маски... я пока не готов раскрыться, - ответил Бэтмен, и Джим только сейчас заметил, что очертания темного рыцаря поменялись. Не было острых ушей маски летучей мыши и плавной линии плаща. 

Как ни велико было искушение, Джим уважал его тайну и потому, не колеблясь потянулся к очкам. 

\- Вот, возьми, - сказал он, протягивая их мужчине, - можешь проверить линзы, я без них совсем ничего не вижу. 

Бэтмен одобрительно усмехнулся и принял очки из его рук, легонько коснувшись пальцами ладони. 

\- Спасибо, Джим, - благодарно шепнул он, - и все же, иди лучше сюда. 

Взяв за руку, он потянул Гордона на себя, который знал свою комнату и потому смело шагнул следом по направлению к кровати. 

Бэтмен провел ладонью по его влажным после душа волосам, прежде чем снова поцеловать. На этот раз Гордон не стеснялся прижаться к нему. Пусть он по-прежнему не видел мужчину, всегда скрывавшегося под костюмом летучей мыши, но сейчас он чувствовал его тепло, мог прикоснуться к его мягкой коже, покрытой шрамами. Трудно осознать, как сильно рискует каждый день герой Готэма, когда просто смотришь на безупречный кевлар без единой царапины. Костюм может напугать врага и обнадежить друга, но дать лишь представление непобедимости, хотя под ним скрывается обычное человеческое тело, мягкое, уязвимое, способное страдать. Джим редко задумывался об этом, а сейчас, когда его пальцы натыкались на выступающие над кожей дорожки старых и новых шрамов, он лишь еще сильнее поверил в своего героя, который несмотря на все травмы, продолжал возвращаться, верный своему кодексу. 

Обвив руками сильные плечи, Джим поцеловал его напористее, чем когда-либо представлял себе в голове. Бэтмен не оставил это без внимания. Скинув халат с его плеч, он прижался губами к шее, заставляя Гордона охнуть от неожиданности и дрожи, пробежавшей вниз по телу. 

\- Ты правда хочешь этого? - спросил он шепотом, и Джим, чувствуя как на мгновение мир словно застыл, смог лишь несколько раз кивнуть. 

\- В кармане, - ответил он все же, через силу возвращая себе возможность издавать звуки. 

И хоть получилось очень тихо, Бэтмен услышал его и запустил руку в карман халата, извлекая презерватив. 

Дальше Гордон плохо отдавал себе отчет. Сказывались усталость и волнение, смешанные с воссторгом и сильно бьющимся сердцем. Они с Бэтменом легли на кровать, и тот остался по-прежнему в тени, хоть узкая полоска света падала с окна на них обоих. Гордон уткнулся щекой в подушку, кусая свои губы, пока Бэтмен ласкал руками все его дрожащее от нетерпения тело. Он целовал его шею, щекотал губами ухо, пока ладонями гладил живот и спину, спускаясь все ниже. Джим сжал руками подушку и жалобно замычал, когда Бэтмен несколько раз провел рукой по его члену, оставляя его истекать на простынь. 

\- Еще не время, - шепнул он, обдавая горячим дыханием ушную раковину и касаясь носом его виска. 

Джим зажмурился, чувствуя как растекается в животе жар. Бэтмен растягивал его пальцами, медленно дразня, прежде чем наконец лег сверху, подложив вторую подушку ему под живот. 

Джим сжал его ладонь своей, когда Бэтмен перептел их пальцы, нависая сверху. Второй рукой он обнял его под грудь, бережно прижимаясь всем телом и входя. 

Джим кусал свою щеку изнутри, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. В груди рождалось и умирало солнце всякий раз, как Бэтмен двигался, целовал его шею и что-то неразборчиво шептал. Его дыхание было частым и сбивчивым, иногда из его груди вырвались низкие стоны, которым вторил Джим, не в силах сдержаться. 

\- Бэтмен! - позвал он шепотом, отрываясь от подушки, когда понял, что больше не выдержит, - Бэтмен! 

В ответ тот без лишних слов отпустил его руку, сам обхватывая его ствол и прижимаясь губами к его губам, что и послужило последним толчком к завершению для них обоих. 

Обесиленный и мокрый, Джим не сразу пришел в себя. Сквозь легкий звон в ушах он услышал, как Бэтмен завозился на второй половине кровати. 

\- Ты уходишь? - спросил он, еле шевеля губами. 

\- Только если попросишь, помнишь? - отозвался через секунду Бэтмен. 

\- Обычно тебе не нужно мое разрешение, - усмехнулся Джим. 

В голове было пусто и во всем теле была такая легкость, которую можно было бы назвать неподъемной. Хотелось просто лежать и ни о чем не думать. 

\- Ты хочешь, что бы я ушел? - тихо поинтересовался Бэтмен, и от его интонации сжималось сердце. 

\- Нет, - поспешно ответил Джим, и это была чертова правда. - Останься пока, пожалуйста. Если ты никуда не спешишь, конечно. 

\- Не спешу, - ответил Бэтмен. 

Джим прикрыл глаза и не увидел его лица, но услышал улыбку в голосе. Бэтмен снова лег рядом и легко поцеловал в висок. 

\- А тебе нужно отдохнуть, Джим, - он провел рукой по его груди и накрыл одеялом. 

Гордон улыбнулся и, повернувшись, уткнулся ему куда-то в район ключицы. От Бэтмена пахло хорошо, и этот запах успокаивал и теплом растекался в усталых мышцах. Вероятно, его должно было беспокоить, что он провел ночь с человеком, лица которого так и не увидел. Возможно, кто-то посчитал бы странным называть Бэтмена так, когда тот был без маски, но Джим верил ему и надеялся, что когда-нибудь тот сможет раскрыться ему. И сегодняшняя ночь, кажется, только что приблизила этот момент. 

\- Думаю, теперь ты просто обязан дать мне наконец свой чертов номер, - усмехнулся Джим, открывая глаза, но рядом никого уже не было. 

Хотя, это было не удивительно. Солнце поднималось над горизонтом, освещая все вокруг и его комнату в частности, забираясь во все углы. Кажется, он и сам не заметил, как уснул. Бэтмен ушел, пока не наступил рассвет, забрав свои вещи и прибрав тот небольшой беспорядок, который они вчера устроили. 

Пригладив волосы и нашарив на тумбочке очки, он огляделся. Халат теперь висел на стуле, и если бы Джим точно не знал, подумал бы, что ему все это приснилось. Усмехнувшись, он вылез из постели, пораженно отмечая, что так сладко не спал уже давно. Хорошо, что сегодня был выходной, иначе бы пришлось неловко объясняться перед коллегами за опоздание и растрепанный вид. А раз сегодня он был свободен, благодаря раскрытому накануне делу, то было даже время выпить кофе. 

По пути из комнаты он не сразу заметил сложенный листок, лежащий на его тумбочке, который был там, скорее всего, как раз рядом с очками, которые он взял не глядя. Развернув его, он облегченно рассмеялся, вытирая непрошенные слезы. Сердце в который раз радостно забилось в груди. 

\- Звони мне в любое время, говоришь, - прокомментировал он, улыбаясь в пустоту, и вновь складывая листок с печатью схематичной летучей мыши. - Постараюсь не заставить себя долго ждать, Бэтмен.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение! Буду рада вашим комментариям!:) 
> 
> Арт к работе: https://gallifreytreeflower.tumblr.com/post/645897947219918848


End file.
